


The Arrangement

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	The Arrangement

**THE ARRANGEMENT**

_In an alternative time-line, Professor Charles Xavier is a lot more cynical and angry. And, when a secondary mutant power turns out to be that he's carrying Magneto's (Erik Lehnsherr) child - anger and resentment are the only feelings he has to show for it._

_But, according to a young pre-cognitive mutant called Destiny; that unborn child will be the hope and hero for millions of mutants. Destiny warns Charles that the child's ability to achieve and harness his great power will be if he's raised and taught by both his powerful mutant fathers, Erik & Charles. _

_However, Charles' relationship with Erik was severed when Magneto turned into a terrorist/activist mutant. Although, not all of Erik's actions are criminal - Charles' ability to keep his school open hinder on his distance from the other man._

_But all that becomes a moot point when Erik is made aware of Charles' condition thanks to Emma and Raven. Although stoic and stern in his appearance; Erik's overwhelmed with pride and joy in his heart. Erik did not believe he would get a second chance to having a children or a family. But with the sense of happiness the news brings to him; so does the need to protect. Erik intends to keep an eye on Charles Xavier; whether he welcomes it or not._

_And Erik is prepared to do anything to win back Charles' love - because without a doubt Erik plans to be a part of his child's life._

**Xavier School for the Gifted - 2:00 am**

**Erik:** _(raises an eyebrow) Come on Charles, you mustn't be so angry to see me. And, where have you been? It is nearly 2am and you're wearing leather pants. You look amazing considering your delicate condition. I see those computer chips in your spine have improved your ability to walk. I'm glad you took my offer to help you regain the use of your legs._

**Charles:** _(had been ready to turn and leave - but stopped - and turned to look at the man who had broken into his home, again) I'm not angry Erik. Don't stalk me. Where I was is none of your business. And you should stop breaking into my house. What if one of the children see you? As for the ability to walk- you were planning on putting these untested chips into a child. I couldn't let you do that - so I only decided to test them out myself. Considering the technology comes from Trask Industries; I'm surprised you wanted to have anything to do with it._

**Erik:** _(shaking his head) Not all of the scientists working for Trask Industries were monsters. Some were working on some amazing medical break-through technology. I took pity on their hard work and rescued it before I brought the building down upon their heads._

**Charles:** _(frowns) You can't impose yourself judge and jury! And you wonder why I won't have you in my life. I don't agree on your methods._

**Erik:** _(rolling his eyes) Yes, but you aren't there to see the graves of the dead mutants that were used in their experiments. I don't feel an ounce of pity for destroying their den of horrors. What did you want me to do - bring them to the authorities? Contact the government...? Oh wait - they work FOR the government. Take off your blinders, Charles._

**Charles:** _(walks up close to Erik, faces him) I'm not blind. This school is bursting to the seams with mutant children that are either orphans or discarded like garbage by their own families. I just want to protect them. If you think that a part of me does not want to be a so called - mutant freedom fighter- like you and Raven; you are wrong! I do...oh god's I do! (puts a hand on his stomach, trying to calm his nerves)_

_Erik reaches out and puts a palm on Charles' unshaven face, his thumb softly caresses the jaw line that is covered in ginger stubble._

**Erik:** _Shhhh...Now it is my turn to say - calm your mind. Hank mentioned to Raven that you are having a bit of morning sickness; stress will probably only make it worse._

**Charles:** _(pushes Erik's hand away) If I put on a mask and cape; and decided to fight the evils in the world - who would care for these children? Who will care for those that aren't strong enough to protect themselves? Someone had to stay behind. And that was me! Stop making me feel like a bloody coward for staying behind!_

**Erik:** _(frowns and grabs Charles by the arms) Now you listen to me. I have no idea where you got the notion that I think you're a goddamn coward! If it's something that Emma whispered in your ear - you better fucking get rid of it immediately! Damn it Charles! I am nothing but proud of you and this amazing school you put together. You are right; someone had to stay behind. And the best person did in my opinion. Look at me Charles..._

_Charles looks up - blue eyes drowning in unshed tears._

**Erik:** _The best man was chosen to care for these children; and god knows, you are the best man to have the ability to have them too. Evolution chose right - when it chose you. You don't disappoint me - you never have - I am the disappointment. I know that I let my anger get the best of me. But I would rather mutant history penned me the villain - than you. Years from now; everyone will agree that Charles Xavier was a mutant saint placed upon this miserable earth by god himself. I have no doubt of it. However, that doesn't change what is happening now._

**Charles:** _(furrows his brow) And what is happening now...?_

**Erik:** _(places a hand on Charles' abdomen, that is currently flat and covered in black leather plants) You heard what Destiny said about this child. It will need us both. And I agree wholeheartedly. Therefore, I plan to make a compromise. I spoke to Mystique. She is my second in command as you know - and I trust her implicitly. So, I will take a viatical from the Brotherhood. Things are quiet since we were able to destroy many of the Trask Industries labs. It will take them a while to regain their strength and numbers._

**Charles:** _(shakes his head) Hold on a second. Are you saying you are coming back home? You will come here - to be with me? No - I can't have you here. Erik this is madness; there is too much water under the bridge. I can't do it._

**Erik:** _(laughs) Charles, I will either come here to protect you and the baby. Or I can exact Plan B -_

**Charles:** _(pinches the bridge of his nose) I'm afraid to even ask what is Plan B?_

**Erik:** _(smiling) ..._

_Out of the blue, Azazel appears beside him. He nods to Charles and Erik._

**Erik:** _Plan B is that I will kidnap you with the help of Azazel - and take you to a very remote location where you can spend the days missing your students but pampered by me. So you make the choice? However, I do promise to be well-behaved. I will stay away from your precious children and school. None of them know my real identity; so it should be all right. You can tell them I'm a mutant seeking sanctuary. They listen to you._

**Charles:** _(sighing) Can you give me few days? I need to make arrangements and talk to Hank and Alex about it too. Erik, I don't understand why you would even bother to do this, this really isn't necessary. I can take care of myself. And I have two very powerful mutants living with me._

**Erik:** _(smiling - reaches over and kisses Charles' cheek) It isn't forever. I'm not asking you to marry me or setting up house. I just want to be here during the pregnancy and the birth. Once I think that everything is all right; I will leave. I will visit when I can after that - but mostly leave the rest to you. As soon as the child manifests his powers; I will come back again on a more regular basis. How does that sound to you...?_

**Charles:** _(shrugs) So you are doing all this for the child's sake?_

**Erik:** _Yes..._

**Charles:** _(sadden by Erik's blunt answer) I see. Well then...yes, I agree. I can't risk you kidnapping me; I have a school to run. All right, so I will see you in a few days. Goodnight._

**Erik:** _(reaches out to hold Azazel's hand) Goodnight Charles, and if you really want to make me happy, wear those leather pants again on my next visit._

_( suddenly there was a poof - and they were gone)_

_Charles gasped, he will always be amazed by Azazel's powers. But there was no doubt that Charles was disappointed that the only thing Erik cared about at the moment was the child. It was obvious that their relationship was dead. Charles had to come to terms with it. Nevertheless, Charles wasn't convinced that his new found secondary mutation was actually a blessing and maybe just a real curse._

 


End file.
